<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jinsoul's Lusting for Yves by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791597">Jinsoul's Lusting for Yves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Smut, Voyeurism, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinsoul was leaving her room at midnight to get a small snack when she heard them. Soft gasps and moans that could only have come from Yves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jinsoul's Lusting for Yves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinsoul was in love with Yves, for a multitude of reasons. Her laugh, her smile, the way she carries herself. She was beautiful and confident, and Jinsoul admired that. Jinsoul loved seeing her interact with their fellow bandmates, she loved seeing her enjoying herself and making other people happy, although Jinsoul wished that she was in their place, that Yves was smiling because of her, laughing because of her, and enjoying her presence.</p><p>And of course, while it wasn’t the sole reason she was in love with Yves, Jinsoul had to admit that her body was definitely a part of it. Her arms, her waist, her thighs, her hips, it was all so mesmerising, especially when she danced. And oh, when she danced, Jinsoul had to try and look away. Because any time Yves was in front of her in their choreos, she knew if she even spared a second to glance at Yves’s body, she would horribly mess up.</p><p>Jinsoul would never admit this to Yves, she would just keep it to herself. Jinsoul would imagine Yves’s face, her piercing eyes and full lips above her, as she softly rubbed at her own clit, imagining it was Yves doing it. She imagined being on her knees in front of Yves, imagined having her head between her legs, licking up at her pussy. She imagined Yves’s fingers in her hair, pushing her head down. She imagined Yves whispering, begging for more. Oh, how she wished she could hear those pretty moans for real. She wished that she could be the one to cause them.</p><p>And because of that, she could never bring herself to call her Sooyoung. It felt too personal, too close, too much that Jinsoul would get way too connected to her, so Yves it was.</p><p>- - - </p><p>Jinsoul was leaving her room at midnight to get a small snack when she heard them. Soft gasps and moans that could only have come from Yves. </p><p>“Ah,” she heard, “Sooyoung mmh,” Jinsoul heard a different voice moan out.</p><p>“Ohhh Hyejoo,” Yves said, “sooo good, your tongue is soo g-good,”</p><p>Jinsoul walked closer in the direction that the sound was coming from, seeing that the door was left slightly open. And there she saw it, Yves and Hyejoo on the floor of the dance practice room, eating each other out. She immediately felt immense jealousy, although those feelings were quickly overcome by her hornieness. She kept peeking through the crack in the door, even though she felt like a creep. </p><p>Yves had her top off, and Jinsoul had a perfect view of Yves’s perky nipples. Oh how bad Jinsoul wanted to suck on them, to pinch them, to see them get harder because of /her/ teasing. Yves was wearing a skirt without underwear, and Jinsoul couldn’t even begin to explain how much she wanted for Yves to sit on her face, so that she could be the one pleasuring her instead of Hyejoo. And oh-- Jinsoul wanted to be in Hyejoo’s place so bad. She would give up an arm and a leg-- and that’s not an exaggeration-- to be the one in that place.</p><p>The sight soon got too much for Jinsoul, and she lower a hand into her underwear, her fingers finding her clit quickly, wasting no time before starting to rub it. Every single moan that left Yves’s lips motivated her to rub harder, until soon she was moaning herself.</p><p>That turned out to be a bad idea, because the two women she was looking at halted what they where doing to shift their eyes towards the door where Jinsoul was kneeling. Yves stood up, walking over, and Jinsoul fell lower to the floor in shame of herself.</p><p>“Look at what we have here, Hyejoo,” Yves said, “What is Jinsoulie doing?”</p><p>“I- I’m sorry-” Jinsoul started to say, but Yves cut her off. </p><p>“Well, Don’t let us interrupt you,” She said, “go back to what you where doing.”</p><p>Jinsoul lifted her gaze to meet Yves’s, and she could tell that the woman in front of her wasn’t joking, so Jinsoul once again lowered her hand to her clit and started softly rubbing it. Somehow, Yves noticed that Jinsoul wasn’t doing it with the same intensity as she had before, so she turned back to Hyejoo.</p><p>“Hey babe,” Yves said, “maybe we should give Jinsoulie some motivation?”</p><p>Hyejoo seemed to understand what Yves was saying so she walked up to her, reaching her hand underneath Yves’s skirt, finding her clit and rubbing it quite vigorously. Yves started moaning, clearly over-exaggerating the pleasure, but it worked on Jinsoul, who was clearly so aroused by the scene in front of her that her fingers in her underwear sped up. </p><p>Hyejoo decided to take it a step further, kneeling between Yves’s knees and licking up at her soft pussy. Yves threw her head back, moaning loudly as she started grinding on Hyejoo’s face. Hyejoo continued eating her out until Yves finally came on her tongue. </p><p>Once Yves recovered from her orgasm, she kneeled in front of where Jinsoul was sitting, rubbing her way through another orgasm. Yves leaned forward and whispered a quiet direction to Jinsoul, who nodded and shifted herself forward, positioning her pussy over the other woman’s knee, starting to hump her leg like a puppy.</p><p>Yves started whispering soft praises into Jinsoul’s ear. “Good girl” “beautiful” “you’re doing amazing” and plenty more motivated Jinsoul to ride Yves’s knee harder. Jinsoul soon approached what would be her final orgasm of the night.</p><p>---</p><p>Jinsoul walks back to her room shaking with her head down. Did that really just happen? </p><p>The next day, when she wakes up and goes to dance practice, Yves and Hyejoo look at Jinsoul knowingly, and she sucks in a breath.</p><p>It was real, it definitely happened. It wasn’t a dream. Yves now knows about Jinsoul’s lusting, and that had cause what was probably the best night of her life.</p><p>She tried to forget about that previous night, but little did she know that it would happen again that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh to have Hyejoo and Yves in front of you getting each other off...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>